Darkest of Nights
by EchoVirus
Summary: I'll think of something witty to go here. Just breathe people.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry to everyone who liked H.O.N New Generation, but I'm no longer continuing it. The main focus was to be on Skye and Artemis, but I got a little carried away and well, let's just say I bit off more than I could chew. If, and only if, someone wants to continue it, I'm keeping my O.C Skye as well as my friends O.C Artemis. But the rest of them can be yours to do with what you will. I will give it a week before I decide who will get it so ask before Friday. Once you get it, I hope to see it doing well in YOUR own words. Thank you for reading this and enjoy my recreation of H.O.N New Generation.**

Between a shadow and a dark place

Skye

My wings, dark grey with dark red tipped feathers, lift me through the grey rain clouds. My black minidress clings to me like my dark brown leggings. The rain torrents me, forcing me lower to the ground. I let it, diving downward. When I break through the bottom of the clouds, a town comes into view. I land inside the nearest building and shake my wings out. Shivering, I inspect the place, my bare wet feet tapping against the concrete floor. I yank open a closet door and rummage inside. Three wool blankets are stacked on a shelf. I pull them down and shake them out. I fold one lengthwise and lay it on the floor, the second one I turn into a pillow and finally I wrap the third one around me and lay down. My shivering subsides as warmth creeps over me. I sniff and wipe my eyes. _She'll never find and bother me again. She's gone and I'm free. _The thought warms me even more and I close my eyes, falling asleep.

I wake to something pinching my foot and look down. A beautiful raven pecks at my toes and I kick it gently, freaking it out. It angrily squaks at me and I shrug at it, flinging the blanket on me off. My dress was sticking to me, my leggings were ripped and my hair stuck up in all directions. I run my fingers through it. As if joining me in the grooming, the raven begins to preen its feathers. After getting every tangle out, I re-fold the blankets to put them back it the closet. Something shiny falls out of a blanket and I reach down to pick it up, but the raven snags it first. "Hey! You rat with wings! Give it back!" I use the blanket as a net, but the stupid bird flies over to the window, cawing loudly. _He better not! _I slowly creep over to him. "Can I please have the locket back? It's very important." As I get closer, the raven takes a step back. My muscles thence, ready to take off the moment he does. "Please give it back." For a moment, the bird actually looked like it was considering it.

I close the space between me and the window and reach for my necklace. The raven shrieks loudly and takes off into the sky. I follow instantly. "Damn you, you filthy thing! Hand it over!" My wings my the ravens in speed, but its size makes it slightly faster. I strain to keep up with it, pushing at the air with my wings. _Fuck fuck fuck! _I chase him through trees. He swerves to one side and I stop to avoid hitting the tree, but a little to late. I spin so my back hits the tree and in the process, my right wing gets slammed into the trunk. I hear a snap and searing pain lances over my back. I scream and hit the ground, which causes more pain to shoot through me.

I stagger to my feet and look up into the trees. The raven looks down at me and caws. _The bastards laughing at me?! _I kick the tree, panting. "Just you wait, you stupid bird. The moment I get my hands on you, you'll-" "What the hell is going on here?!" Shouts a voice. I turn to find small groups of people staring at me. _Where did they come from? Were they watching me the whole time?_ I see three adults coming in this direction and I hide behind the tree, holding my bleeding wing against me. "What on the Goddess's green earth happened here?" Snaps a female voice. I lean against the tree, getting dizzy. "Calm, Zoey. I'm sure there is a good explanation." A male voices says. The female scoffs. "Stark, there's blood everywhere. Don't tell me to be calm. Someone could be dying."

I hear her move around, probably looking for a trail. I try to slow my rapidly beating heart, but that makes me dizzier. I fall to my knees, gasping for air. _I can't pass out from blood lost now!" _"Come out from behind the tree now!" Says the female. "We shall not hurt you." Adds a new male voice. Something about it seems familiar, but I shake the thought away and struggle to my feet, coming out from hiding. The woman gasps, eyes wide and I fall to my knees again, my vision going dark. "Kalona, grab her! She needs to go to the infirmary." I feel arms wrap around me and lift me off the ground. The last glimps I'm given is huge black wings.

**Me: So...what do you guys think? Good?**

**Skye: ...If a bird really did take something that was mine, it would be dead in two seconds. **

**Artemis: That's all fine and dandy. Now my chapter! *puffs her chest out***

**Me: Yea I know Art. I'm getting there.**

**Artemis: 1. Get there faster and 2. Don't ever call me art again. I will slap a bitch...you know, besides me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bitches gonna Bitch

Artemis

I bite my lower lip and stare the infirmary door from a corner. High Pristess Zoey Redbird, my mother, Aphrodite LaFont and the immortal God Kalona were crowded by it. Zoey was pacing back and forth, but Kalona was the one that looked the most frazzled. "Artemis! What are you doing?" I jump at the voice and turn to see my dad striding towards me. "N-nothing." I say a little too quickly. He raises an eyebrow at my stutter and looks over at the infirmary. My mom looks over, catching my eye and whispers something to Zoey, who stops and glances over at me. The three of them share a few words before Zoey becons me over. I swallow and look up at dad. He gives me a reassuring smile. Taking a deep breath, I walk over to my High Pristess. "Yes, Ma'ma?" Zoey leans down to me. "I need you to do something for me, Artemis." I blink at her. "What exactly do you want me to do?" Zoey looks at Aphrodite. "We want you to use one of your gifts." My mom states. I nod, understanding. Zoey takes out a photo and hands it to me. "Ask her if she knows this woman." I take the photo and nod. She opens the door and I walk in. Laying on one of the infrimary beds is the strange winged girl from this afternoon. She had startled most of the students at the school who were still wake and then passed out from blood lost due to her fractured wing. Zoey had been frantic the moment she had seen the girls wings. Kalona, on ther other hand, became confused. To his knowledge, he was the only winged being on Earth. When everything had calmed down, I caught him mumbling to himself about someone punishing him still. I let it roll off.

Stepping closer to the bed, I notice her holding tightly onto a locket. I pick it up carefully and inspect it. _It won't open? Odd little trinket._ "You shouldn't touch things that don't belong to you." I jump as she snatches it from my hand, glaring at me. "Well excuse me for being curious." I snap in retaliation. She stares me down and I swallow, but glare back. We have a stare off for a few minutes before she raises an eyebrow. "You're a bitch, aren't you?" The question startles me, but I've been known to recover quickly. "Thanks for noticing." She glares and looks around the room. "On a more serious note, where am I?" She pokes her wing and flinches. "The infirmary inside the House of Night." Her eyes snap up in shock. "What? The House of Night?" I blink at fear in her eyes. "You okay?" She shakes her head and hops out of the bed so fast, I don't have time to react. She strips the hospital gown and slips on the black mini dress she came in, still covered in blood. "Wait! You can't leave!" She pushes me aside. "The hell I can't!" Before I can turn around to grab her, the door is yanked open and she runs out. I follow, a few feet behind. "Wait!" I follow her out into the courtyard. I slow to a stop when she reaches the gate. "Breathe, okay? No ones gonna hurt you." She shakes her head and looks at me. "My mother told me so much about this place. All of them bad. I made a promise to myself never to set foot where she did." I walk to her. "What's your name?" She sighs, panting from her run. "Skye. My name is just...Skye." I nod and hold out the picture Zoey gave me. I hear the adults behind me, but focus on Skye. "Is this your mother?" She looks at the photo and looks behind me. I follow her gaze. Zoey was watching her, as was Kalona. When her and I lock eyes again, she nods. "I've hated her for as long as I can remember."

"Hold still." Dad says for the fourth time to Skye. I watch as he wraps a fresh bandage around her injured wing. "Will it heal?" She whispers. Dad grunts. "It will, but slowly. I'm afraid you're going to be stuck here awhile." Skye sighs. I grin at her. "At least you have me to bug the shit out of you till you're fit to leave." I wink at my dad, who smiles. Skye tugs on the black v-neck shirt with an open back that I gave her and dark blue jeans. She ignores the boots. When she stands, I wave at her to follow. "Where are you taking me, Artemis?" She asks while we walk through a hallway. "I'm taking you to the cafateria." I smile at her. "You must be starving, right?" She nods. "Artemis. Allow me to take over here." I spin around to see Kalona leaning up against the wall. "Zoey said it would be more appropriate if she ate with someone who is more familiar with her appetite." I nod. "Makes sence. Being that you both have wings. But next time, she's mine!" I state in a no-if-ands-or-buts tone. Kalona smiles. "Deal." I turn to Skye who's blinking in utter confusion at Kalona. "Catch you later, chic." She nods and I head into the dining hall, my stomach growling.

**Artemis: Why do I sound like a sweet girl? I will not accept this!**

**Me: Uhhhhmmmm sorry?**

**Skye: Maybe she's trying to portray you as a sensitive girl who takes it easy on injured people?**

**Artemis: *in a fake dumb voice* What does 'take it easy' mean?**

**Me: *sighs* Fine! I'll give you you're snappy attitude back! **

**Artemis: Kay! XD**

**Me: In your next chapter :D**

**Artemis: Bitch!**


End file.
